


Equally loved

by yukkueri



Series: YuTae Family [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Babies, Child Na Jaemin, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-04 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Taeyong thinks Jaemin prefers Yuta over himParents! YutaeTaeyong being a dadBaby! Jaemin





	Equally loved

**Author's Note:**

> idk i wanted some cute interaction of jaemin and taeyong lel
> 
> hope you like it! 
> 
> peace

Jaemin is the most adorable baby ever, according to Yuta

He swore that he was the luckiest man alive to have Jaemin. The little boy was so soft and chubby and the way he babbles is just the cutest. Yuta could squeal over the beautiful baby in his arms everyday. Jaemin was just too cute.

He would talk to him, sing him to sleep, play with him almost every hour. Taeyong found it adorable and endearing. 

Because of that, Taeyong seemed to be convinced that Jaemin favor Yuta over himself most of the time, which brought slight jealousy from Taeyong.

He told Yuta about this and his husband would laugh it off and assured him that Nana loves them both equally by saying “He loves us both equally, Taeyong, don’t worry.” before turning to Jaemin and continuing with, “Isn’t that right, Nana? You love both papa and daddy, right?”He giggled, which resulted in Jaemin clapping his small hands in excitement and squeal loudly. 

“See, Tae?”He laughed,”Daddy is being silly.”He told the chubby toddler in his arms, as if the child could understand his words.

-

“Don’t worry, Tae. I’ll be back in a few hours..Don’t wait up for me.”Yuta said, giving his husband a peck on the cheek. 

“Take care of Nana while I’m gone.”He hummed, noticing the change of expression on his husbands’ face. “Don’t worry, he won’t wake up. I just got him to sleep.”Yuta reassured him, “I’ll be going now, love you.” He said before walking out the front door and meet up with his sister somewhere in town.

Taeyong mumbled a quiet, “Love you too” before continuing off with his paperwork.

The evening was quiet, Jaemin was still asleep in his crib.Taeyong thanked his lucky stars when he finished all his paperwork and Nana is still asleep. Now, he just needed to relax his mind.

He stood up from his seat and went upstairs to their room, laying down on the king sized bed. He closed his eyes, drifting off to dreamland…

…before Jaemin started crying. He shot his eyes open, getting up and rushing to the blue crib. 

As soon as Jaemin saw him, he fell silent. He stared at Taeyong with watery eyes and blinked, “Papa?”He said, voice trembling. “Aw, baby..” Taeyong cooed at the adorable child. “I’m sorry, Nana. Papa isn’t home. Don’t worry, daddy is here.” Taeyong said in a hushed tone, picking up the small child. Jaemin squirmed, staring at his father with big eyes.

‘Nana is so cute..’ he thought, fighting the urge to kiss those chubby cheeks over and over again. 

His thoughts were bothered when Nana started crying. “O-oh no no no no no!”He panicked, “Nana, baby, don’t cry! Papa will be home soon don’t worry!”He said, bouncing the toddler lightly. “Shhhh..”He held Jaemin close, walking out of the room and towards the kitchen.

“Are you hungry, Nana? Do you want some milk?” He said softly, not wanting to scare his precious baby. Nana was sniffling and still wailing in his arms as he went to make the baby formula, before feeding the upset baby in his arms.

Jaemin began to quietly drink his milk.”You were just hungry weren’t you?”Taeyong cooed, smiling down at the small child. Jaemin stared at him, his eyes still watery from previous tears.

As soon as he finished his milk, Taeyong wiped his mouth with a clean cloth before burping him.

“Let’s get you back to sleep.”He said, smiling softly at the small child. Jaemin gurgled, rubbing his small eyes.

.  
.  
. 

When Taeyong took a step away from the crib, Jaemin sat up and started to babble. Taeyong turned back to him, watching as Jaemin began squealing and raising his hands up, demanding to be picked up.

“Nana..”

Taeyong swore the baby made puppy eyes at him because he found himself unable to resist his sons’ stare. He picked the baby up and snorted, “Did you learn that from your papa?” He laughed.

Jaemin started to squirm and look around the room, with Taeyong following his gaze. Taeyong could only smile and walked out the room, “Do you want your rattle?”He questioned, picking up the rattle from the living room table and shaking it slightly. Jaemin eyed the rattle with curiousity before slowly grabbing it away from Taeyong.

He began shaking the rattle and babble loudly, as if he was singing. Taeyong manage to chuckle.

Jaemin turned to him and hit his fathers’ chin with the rattle, “Ow.”Taeyong said, looking at him with a pout.

Jaemin dropped the rattle and in curioustiy, started to poke Taeyongs’ lip.”No, no.”He said, taking his little fingers away from his mouth.

Jaemins’ face twisted as he squirmed in discomfort.

Before his father could even react, Nana began to whimper and let out a wail.”Oh dear-Shhh… What’s wrong, baby? Why- What-”

He tried to give Nana his pacifier but the baby spat it out and cried louder.

Taeyong offered him the whitel kitten plushie but Jaemin simply threw it at his face. Stress was taking over Taeyongs’ brain, he was TIRED. He couldn’t think straight with Jaemin crying into his ear.

“What do you want?!”He raised his voice slightly in annoyance, as Jaemin stared at him quietly before whimpering and crying even louder. “Oh no no no- baby, I’m sorry-I didn’t mean-”

Then he realized it.

The stench.

Oh.

Alright.

He gets it now.

Jaemin just needed a diaper change.

.  
.  
. 

“Nana..” Taeyong cooed, placing the small baby on his lap. “I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”He murmured softly, kissing the babys’ chubby little cheek. 

Jaemin just squirmed, staring at him with the same big eyes. The baby gurgled and smacked Taeyongs’ face before giggling loudly.

“Dada!”He squealed and grabbed his fathers’ nose.

Taeyong couldn’t believe his ears. “N-Nana-”

“Dada! Dada!”Jaemin repeated and giggled, poking his fathers’ cheek. Taeyong started to smile, kissing Jaemins’ cheek. “You called me ‘Dada’!”He happily got up his feet and bounced his baby lightly. “Oh my god, your papa needs to hear this!”He said excitingly.

Taeyong chuckled and gave Jaemin a peck on his little nose, with the small baby squirming away and yawning. Nana rubbed his eyes and leaned against his father, nuzzling against his neck.

“Oh dear..better save that for tomorrow huh?” Taeyong murmured. “You need some rest,”He yawned himself,”..seems like I do too..”

Taeyong went back to the room, placing Nana inside his crib before kissing the babys’ forehead. “Goodnight,Nana. Sweet dreams.”He mumbled before walking back to bed.

.  
.  
.  
.

(3 Years Later..)

“Dad! Protect me!”Jaemin screeched, running into Taeyongs’ arms. He giggled and turned to Yuta who had been chasing him through the garden.

“You can never win this game, Papa!”The small boy taunted. 

“That’s not fair!”Yuta whined playfully, pouting. Jaemin grinned and nuzzled against Taeyongs’ neck.

Yuta stepped closer, with Jaemin squealing in Taeyongs’ arms. “Dad, run away! Papa will eat me!”

“What? Eat you?”Taeyong laughed, looking down at his son. “Papa had been infected by the zombie! He will eat my brains!”

Taeyong and Yuta turned to each other and grinned. 

“Sorry, Nana. I don’t think I can run for you.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a zombie too!”He laughed before setting the small boy down, tickling him. “Nooooo-AHaHHAH-Dad!-DADNOOOO-”He began laughing uncontroably as his father kept tickling him.

After a few minutes, they stopped, with Jaemin still giggling.

“Come on, let’s get inside. It’s getting late.” Yuta said, getting up and dusting the dirt off himself.”We really need to bathe, I got dirt on my shirt now.” Taeyong added

Jaemin grinned,”Only if you catch me first!”He said and dashed off. Taeyong grinned,”Oh I will catch you alright!”He chased after the small boy.

Yuta followed from behind, shaking his head and smiled fondly at the two. “Wait for me!”He called out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading✌🏻  
i apologize if there were mistakes.


End file.
